


SUGER系列—2

by Muse2001yyyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse2001yyyy/pseuds/Muse2001yyyy
Summary: *乱伦年下pwp *口交骑乘有*日常黑化哈利 *伏德提及*无能文笔预警





	SUGER系列—2

**Author's Note:**

> 大考倒数三个月 写文积好运  
> 这篇好像真写烂了⋯⋯⋯

今天是一年一度的圣诞。

圣诞节是属于家人团聚的温馨日子，里德尔家也不例外。

里德尔一直是个注重节日的人。不论是各大大小小的节日，他总是会购上一份精致高昂的礼物，亲自赠与给德拉科，再从他那索取一个香甜的吻。

今年里德尔动用了一些人脉，预订了一家上等的五星级酒店。据说即使是身分高贵的名流人士，也得提前半年预约。而里德尔仅仅是前天打了通电话，酒店马上就空出了一桌三人座的景观包厢。

「我六点到家接你们，好好打扮一下。」里德尔笑脸盈盈，而哈利知道他不是在和自己对话。里德尔虽是他的父亲，但也只是因为纵着德拉科的喜好，仅此而已。

里德尔对哈利向来冷淡，最多的只是教导他锻炼自己。他从来不会对自己笑，关切他的校园生活，甚至连在家碰面了，也只是相互打个招呼而已。

不过哈利并未对此太过在意。在这个家里，他唯一关心的人只有德拉科，而德拉科也是唯一会关心他的人。他不需要任何人，他只要有德拉科就够了。

里德尔刚转身带上了门离开，哈利立即从后用双手扣上德拉科「哈利！」德拉科惊的抖动了一下。

由于圣诞节的缘故，女佣和管家都被放了一天假期。里德尔原先没想这么做的，但德拉科，他总是心软。而里德尔永远没办法拒绝德拉科的要求。

空荡的房子让哈利成了最大的受益者，他可以肆无忌惮地要着德拉科，直至下午。也许还需要留一些时间给德拉科清理打扮，他想他够宽容可以放弃掉几个小情趣。

哈利将德拉科的腰肢抬起举到了自己肩上，用手护着他的腿，防止他坠落「放我下来！啊！」德拉科不停晃动双手拍打着哈利的背，双脚也不断向前踢去。哈利无可耐何的拍击了他的屁股，惹得德拉科叫出声。

哈利一步并两步的走上楼，抬着体态偏瘦的德拉科对于他来说毫无负担。他将德拉科带至自己的房间，把他丢上了床。

从高处堕下的重力让德拉科陷进床垫内，随即又被弹力扔了出来。德拉科不满的出声，下一秒马上被哈利堵上了嘴「哈利！嗯！ 」哈利的吻一如往常般强势，不容拒绝。

德拉科被吻的七荤八素，缺氧感也逐渐加重。他伸出手推了推哈利，却换来他更凶猛地上前肆虐。

像是怎么都不够似的，哈利不断用舌头翻搅着德拉科小巧的舌头，将它反覆拉扯，狠狠吮吸。

「呜！」德拉科憋红了脸，而哈利终于注意到他的困境，依依不舍地离开德拉科口中，牵起一丝来不及咽下的津液。

「哈，哈利⋯今天不行⋯」德拉科诺诺的开口。他生怕现在和哈利做了那种事，晚上吃饭会被里德尔看出端倪。

他要是被愤怒的里德尔凌虐那还好，里德尔会舍不得他，这点德拉科自己也明白。但哈利，德拉科不保证里德尔有如此好心会放过他。

可哈利丝毫不理会德拉科的话语，只顾着帮他脱下身上碍事的衣物。这让德拉科有点生气了「哈利！」他将手背挡上哈利帮自己解扣的手。

哈利不发一语抬头，眼底发出暗沉的绿光几乎要把德拉科淹没，像是一双无形的大手，正紧紧掐着他的脖间。德拉科被吓得一征，咬了咬嫣红的下唇，最后还是移开了手。

少了德拉科的阻挡，哈利流畅地解下衣物，将他洁白修长的身躯暴露在空气中。十二月的气温接近冰点，大片肌肤接触到冷空气的德拉科不免颤抖，哈利的体温随之将他包围。

和他表面上的形象一样，哈利永远带有着炙热的体温，令人感到温暖。在还小时，德拉科常因此喜爱拥他入眠。不过现在他可不敢再这么做。

「哈利⋯求你了⋯」德拉科实在过于惧怕。他眼眶布满红丝，不断主动地亲了亲哈利试图讨好，眼泪也不停地向外扩散。

「好了⋯好了⋯⋯」哈利搂抱着德拉科，在他发梢间落下一吻「今天做一次就放过你，好不好？」德拉科小幅度地抬起湿漉的双眼，朦胧的看着他「你，你保证⋯？」

「嗯。」哈利用手撑开德拉科的双腿，私处春光一览无遗。不管经过哈利和里德尔两人多少次操干，德拉科的后穴永远能在隔日回复紧致，且颜色依然粉嫩。

德拉科被哈利灼热的眼神盯得害躁「不要看⋯」他将手往下移去，想遮住那窄小的穴口，却被哈利捉住手腕。

「嗯哈⋯」哈利俯身而下，将舌尖推进穴内，并不断模仿着交合，在德拉科的后穴进出。

受到刺激的后穴不断紧缩，同时分泌出一股股蜜液，打湿了哈利的双唇。哈利不打算就此放过，转而用力吸取。

「呜⋯」德拉科用手抵上哈利的头颅，试图和他分开「哈，哈利不行⋯嗯——！」更多的液体从德拉科的穴口流出，被哈利一点不剩的将他们咽下。

哈利将阴茎送入后穴，那里感受到了异物，一开一合的不断吞吐。德拉科紧紧地抓着一角床单，承受着哈利的进入。

哈利环上德拉科腰间转身，让他乘坐在自己身上，随后双手勾起他的大腿根，将他大力抬起，再一把放下「啊！」阴茎顶至深处，德拉科不经痛地哭喊出声。哈利反倒享受其中，持续重复着动作。

「嗯，不，不要⋯⋯」快感和痛感交杂来袭，德拉科脑中被情欲不断冲刷，整个身子摊软俯趴在哈利身上，任他一次次顶撞。

考虑到晚上的活动，哈利尽管再不愿，也不能让德拉科因自己而受苦。哈利向内最后操干几次，从德拉科体内退了出来「帮我吸干净，嗯？」哈利将阴茎堵上了德拉科唇边，加重力量使其推进德拉科口内。

「呜！」口腔被阴茎撑起，麝香味随之冲进鼻腔内。德拉科紧闭着双眼，而哈利抚上他的后脑，开始了进出。

哈利不断地前后来回，阴茎也不断顶上德拉科的喉咽，使他感到想吐。德拉科强迫自己调整呼吸，接纳哈利暴力的冲击。

哈利往口中捣鼓十几回，将阴茎抽了出来。精液喷洒在德拉科五官精致的小脸上，甚至在睫毛还挂着几滴浊白。哈利用指腹沾起了些，放入了德拉科嘴内。

将早已毫无力气的德拉科一把抱起，哈利在浴室里细心地清洗了一番两人。随后至寝室挑选了一套定制的三件式的西装，亲自为德拉科换上。

当天的餐点美味至极，可惜德拉科已经没了什么食欲。里德尔担心他不舒服，三人也是早早就提前离席。

哈利对没吃到甜点这件事感到有些不悦。不过他想，他的母亲会好好补偿他的。


End file.
